Attraction
by Moody Poison
Summary: Ses regards, ses inquiétudes se portent sur une seule personne et Cana sait bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle. Et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de donner à Luxus ce qu'il désire. Elle ne peut résister à l'attraction qu'il exerce sur elle. Dans la continuité d'Étincelles.


_Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Étincelles pour profiter de cette fic, je signale juste que j'aborde le même thème, sous un angle différent, et que la fiction prend en compte sa grande-sœur. Un grand merci à ma petite Yankee-chan pour sa relecture. Il est possible que ce chapitre soit édité plus tard quand ma bêta habituelle sera un peu plus disponible !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong> Attraction<strong>

* * *

><p>Cana avait beau faire tout son possible, elle ne parvenait pas à la haïr.<p>

Qui pourrait détester Mirajane ? Douce, forte, jolie, cette femme avait tout pour elle. Excepté Luxus. Elle le voyait bien, pourtant, ces sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Ces deux-là s'attiraient indubitablement. Et ils semblaient se repousser avec la même force. Tantôt l'un. Tantôt l'autre.

Oh, Cana n'était juste qu'une bonne amie, elle avait su se montrer attentive aux problèmes de ce couple qui n'en était pas un. Mirajane était venue la voir pour les cartes et des conseils, persuadée qu'elle et Luxus étaient proches. Quant à Luxus, il avait déjà sous-entendu ses sentiments lors d'une nuit de beuverie. Mais il s'obstinait à dire qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour l'aînée de la fratrie Strauss, qu'elle méritait mieux que sa violente amertume.

C'était lors d'une soirée de ce genre que Cana se retrouva à discuter avec Luxus, dans un coin de la salle animée. L'alcool de son tonneau lui donnant un peu de courage, elle lâcha :

— Elle n'est pas en sucre, ta Mirajane. Elle est forte, comme toutes les femmes de Fairy Tail.

Luxus secoua la tête, plongeant le nez dans sa chope. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce n'était pas une question de force, c'était davantage une question de pureté. La nouvelle Mirajane était si immaculée, si douce ! La froisser serait un gâchis sans nom. Jamais il n'avait su prendre soin des jolies choses, il n'était capable que de les abîmer. Non, il ne sous-estimait pas Mira, bien au contraire. Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait que le meilleur pour elle.

— Je sais, souffla-t-il finalement, espérant que ses paroles pourraient détourner le regard perçant de son interlocutrice.

Et puis il ne s'agissait pas seulement de puissance. En dépit du démon qui sommeillait sous ses parures d'ange, Mirajane avait un cœur bien trop aimant pour un homme comme lui, un cœur battant si fort pour ses amis, un cœur palpitant et fragile à sa façon, empli de courage mais supportant si mal la douleur induite par la perte. C'était cette chose en elle qu'il avait vraiment peur d'esquinter, à force de brusquerie et de maladresse.

— Alors pourquoi t'passes pas à aut' chose ?

La question de Cana, quoi qu'empreinte d'ébriété, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il leva les yeux vers elle, presque choqué. Passer à autre chose ? En était-il seulement capable ? Il posait chaque jour ses yeux sur Mirajane, la croisait et s'enivrait de ce parfum qui flottait dans son sillage… Non, jamais il ne pourrait faire une croix sur elle, en dépit de tous ses efforts.

Luxus était loin d'être stupide; les prunelles sombres de Cana, embuées d'ivresse et dissimulées sous l'ombre de ses longs cils noirs brillaient de désir, de jalousie peut-être, d'un soupçon de tristesse. Elle se pencha un peu plus, ses mèches brunes chatouillant le bras de Luxus. Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien :

— Essayeras-tu, au moins, de te changer les idées ? Ou t'enterreras-tu seul dans ta solitude ?

— Tu ne parlerais pas plutôt de toi, là ?

Cana pinça les lèvres, songeant aux espoirs vains qui l'habitaient. Contrairement à Luxus, elle s'était fait une raison et ne cherchait qu'à jouer de l'attraction qui les animaient tous deux, n'espérait rien d'autre qu'un peu de compagnie pour se réchauffer. Et pour toute réponse, elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Durant la nuit qui suivit, Luxus réalisa de nombreuses choses. Si Mirajane sentait la fraîcheur du vent et des fleurs de printemps, Cana abordait un parfum pareil à l'automne, épicé et chaleureux comme les feuillages mordorés. L'une était colombe, l'autre corbeau. L'une était empreinte de suave délicatesse, l'autre d'effronterie sauvage.

Les comparaisons défilaient dans son esprit malgré lui, malgré cette conscience aigüe du mal qu'il provoquait, malgré la chaleur qui irradiait de leurs corps, malgré la passion sans limite que Cana semblait lui offrir. Mais elle lui chuchotait encore et encore que cela importait peu, qu'elle s'en fichait, du moment que tous les deux trouvaient un peu de réconfort.

L'extase leur fila entre les doigts.

Ils en rirent.

— Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, hein ? murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Le matelas grinça sous le poids de Luxus qui se tournait vers elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Physiquement. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine.

Non, elle n'avait rien de la porcelaine, rien de cette fragile et lisse opalescence. Elle lui sourit, féline et suggestive, arqua un sourcil provocateur. Se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il l'agrippait par la taille, sonnant le deuxième round de leur corps à corps.

Ils partageaient la tristesse et la solitude à deux, dans cette relation de chair et d'ivresse. Ils trouvaient le réconfort dans leur simulacre d'amour, bien plus proche d'une amitié amère.

**oOo**

Sous les lueurs de l'aube, Cana contemplait le corps de Luxus. Même endormi, il n'avait rien de vulnérable, il était toujours animé par la force tranquille qui le caractérisait. Elle dessinait du regard ses muscles, ses tatouages, ses cicatrices qui se découpaient dans le jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Il s'éveilla à moitié, passa un bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle pût se pelotonner contre lui, reconnaissant dans ses prunelles sombres un besoin d'affection que lui-même éprouvait. Il l'embrassa avec rudesse avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Il ignorait certainement que sous ses dehors d'alcoolique, Cana avait un point commun indéniable avec Mirajane : elle aussi avait un petit cœur palpitant quelque part sous ses côtes, un cœur fragile et déjà tant de fois lacéré. Un cœur qui ne désirait que l'amour partagé, non pas juste une quelconque attraction. L'attraction était pourtant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer de Luxus, tout ce dont elle devrait se contenter. Et ce, livrant son être chaque jour à la même torture, laissant l'homme qu'elle aimait froisser, blesser ce petit cœur qui restait à choyer. Mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Luxus, se disait-elle, tant qu'il l'ignorait.


End file.
